


You are Mine as I am Yours

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: There had been a long moment of fear when he realized that maybe, just maybe all of this that he had managed to build with Dimitri could fall apart over this single thing. Lucky him, that wasnt the case.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 37





	You are Mine as I am Yours

If there was one thing Sylvain could say he was shocked by, was how easily, openly and even happily Dimitri had stepped into the role of being a father and a father to a child that wasnt his in anyway. When the news came to Sylvain that he had a daughter, a precious little girl, he had seen the look of shock on Dimitri's face. And for a moment he thought that he would lose his beloved, that this would hurt him and make him see that he can do better. No. That was far from the case, instead the man seemed happy for Sylvain, and he looked like a curious cat when his daughter was finally brought to him by her mother. It had been a rather tense few months before the mother of his child just...walked out and wasn't heard from or seen again. During those months, Dimitri was quite attentive of the child, making sure she had everything she needed, making sure Sylvain got some breaks and proper sleep. After all, babies needed a lot of attention and being practically the only biological parent taking care of his child wasnt easy. Even now, Dimitri was often the one the first to wake up and hurry to his feet when his- no, their daughter would start crying at night. It would be him who would carefully hold her against his chest, gently shushing her, humming to her as he paced around the large room until she fell asleep again. 

Sometimes, Sylvain would find the King walking around the castle with the small bundle in his arms, talking with other nobles or smiling as some of the servants cooed at how cute she was. When Sylvain had asked her mother what the name of their daughter was, she simply shrugged and said she hadnt named her yet. That had gotten a glare from the King, and a sick feeling from Sylvain. What mother wouldn't name their child? He hadnt argued with her on the matter, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Instead he spent the rest if that day going over names to give his precious little girl. He had asked Dimitri what he thought and the first name to come out of his mouth was Felicity. The name sounded strong yet elegant. He remembered staring down at his sleeping baby and smiling as he repeated the name. Thus, she was given the name Felicity Viola Gautier-Blaiddyd. Everyone took to her quickly, even Felix who seemed to have a soft spot for her and had no issue with babysitting for him whenever he and Dimitri couldnt watch her for the day. Though he and the King would set work aside for her, they couldnt exactly do that all the time. 

Even now, late into the night, Sylvain found himself waking up but this time it wasnt because of Felicity crying, instead it was to the sight of his husband, leaned back in a chair, Felicity happily sleeping on his chest, her head resting over his heartbeat. Though she was happily asleep, the blonde was currently staring at the wall. He didnt seem troubled, tired, but not troubled. Which was a good thing, Sylvain knew that it was huge change for the one eyed man. After all, they had gone through so much together during the war, their relationship had many times been put to the test and he was happy to say that it survived a lot. But Dimitri's mind was still and maybe would forever be a fragile thing. Sylvain hadn't ever thought he would need to reassure Dimitri that when he had...ran around (for a much more nicer term for his actions) with the mother of his child, it had been when Dimitri was believed to be dead. But Dimitri never once seemed to hold it against him, never even once was angry about it. 

Truly, Sylvain had to wonder what he did to ever deserve him. The redhead carefully climbed out of bed and made his way over to the two. Slowly, carefully the older male ran his hand through the messy blonde colored locks of hair. A smile graced his lips when he heard a soft purr escape the King, his remaining eye closing in content. Sylvain moved to sit on Dimitri's lap, resting his head on the opposite side of his chest that their small daughter hadn't claimed for herself. They stayed silent, happy to just rest against the King. "You okay?" Sylvain finally asked, lifting his hand and gently resting it on Felicity's back, feeling her breath under his hand. 

"Shes so small," Dimitri pointed out in a whisper, staring down at her, her tiny hand curled in a fist near her face, as if trying go cover her nose to keep it warm. "She looks so much like you. Perfect, beautiful." She shared her father's eyes and hair, for now she could be a bit restless. She seemed to get aches and pains easily and it worried the blonde often, but Mercedes had assured him that she would be okay. Maybe she would outgrow it. He hoped so, the king sighed as he kissed the top of her head before moving to do the same with his husband. "I'm okay, just wanted to hold her for a little while. She was getting restless again so I just figured holding her like this would help." He explained softly as he moved his free arm to wrap it around Sylvain's waist, his thumb rubbing circles on the other's hip bone. "You looked so peaceful so I didnt want to wake you. You've been working hard so you deserve a good night's rest."

Sylvain scoffed, this was also coming from the man who hadnt slept in three days. The past two nights, not counting tonight, he had been stressed over the talks and negotiations with Sreng it hadnt been going we at first, many times it seemed like the civilians of the Kingdom would demand that Dimitri send knights over to deal with them. But Sylvain and Dimitri were happy when the son of the current chieftain had been the one who also wanted an improved relationship between the two nations. "Your the one who hasn't slept in a while. Let me handle Felicity, you need rest. Especially when you have a meeting with the chieftain in a week. Please? You know what happens when you dont rest." 

Yes, yes Dimitri knew very well. The voices would come back, the migraines would start. It was the darker part of him that he never wanted his daughter to see. He let out a shuddering breath a she nuzzled the top of his little girl's head. He didnt want her to hear him, he didnt want her to see how his past still affected him today after so long. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, but he had his good days and bad ones. The bad ones however fidnt nearly outweigh the good ones these days. Sylvain could practically hear the wheels turning in his head and the man couldnt help but turn his head up to nuzzle his nose against the underside of his husband's jaw, this got him a loud purr from the man. 

"She will still love you, no matter what, Dima. Your her papa, the strongest and bravest man she'll ever know. Dont be scared, she wont think any differently of you." He felt the King relax, nodding carefully as he tightened his hold around Sylvain's waist and moved to place a kiss atop of Felicity's head. "Thank you, Dima. I know its not easy raising a baby, especially one that isnt yours-"

"She is mine." Dimitri cut in, stopping the redhead from his words. He knew were that was going, he didn't want Sylvain to belittle himself in such a manner. He understood that he had gone to bed with that woman during those years they all thought he was dead because well, he was gone, how was Sylvain supposed to know that his lover was still alive? No, Dimitri did not hold that against him. While yes, Felicity wasnt biologically his, she was still in a way, his. She took his last name, so she was just as much his daughter as she was Sylvain's. He loved her just as much as well, he would be willing to do anything if it meant she would be safe and happy and that she grew up with both her parents. "She is mine, just like you are mine. And I belong to you both just as much. Never feel like you owe me a thanks for loving our daughter, for raising her and looking out for her."

Sylvain stared for a long moment, silent, rendered speechless before he found his vision blurring and soon tears falling down his cheeks. He laughed softly, sniffling as he laid his head back on the King's chest. It was a overwhelming sense of joy and relief that washed over him. Dimitri was a honest man, so honest it was almost ridiculous. But it made him oh so charming, he loved with all of his being and maybe that is what makes him too soft to be a king in such a cruel world. But it's also because of that very thing that makes him the best King that the Kingdom of Faerghus has ever had. Truth be told, Sylvain had been terrified when he heard that he had a daughter with a woman who clearly never loved him for him. When he actually found himself holding his daughter, though he was happy, he was scared. What if he wasnt a good father even if he tried hard? What if this woman would demand that he marry her? What if this beautiful little girl had a Crest and his father found out? Would his father take her from him? Would he be asked to come back to Gautier territory? Would Dimitri leave him? Tell him to leave and go back to Gautier territory?

Luckily for him, none of that happened, Dimitri had accepted Felicity with open arms and had even helped to name her. The woman who was her mother had decided she wanted nothing to do with her or Sylvain, thus disappeared. His father had been happy to hear he had a granddaughter even if she had no Crest. He would actually come to see her often, always cooing at how beautiful she was, at how much she looked like Sylvain. He was a bit shocked at how his father had said that with such fondness. The years had softened his father a considerable amount, maybe it came with age or it came with the fact that he felt better knowing that perhaps things would work out well with Sreng. Or maybe it came with the fact knowing that his two best friends were now gone. Sylvain had seen the expression on his father's face when he had told him how Rodrigue died, he had been there when the news was delivered that Lambert had been killed. Maybe the man was lonely now and valued his family now more then ever. He had caught sight of him one day, holding onto what had been Miklan's old dagger, quietly sobbing with his mother next to him. His father still had a lot to make up for, but he was doing a good job so far. 

"Sleep, I'll carry you back to bed." Was Dimitri's silent command as he kissed the top of Sylvain's head. He stayed like that for a while longer, simply enjoying the feeling of his daughter's and Husband's breathing before tucking both of them in for the remainder of the evening. And if the following morning he cancelled all of his meetings to spend the day with Sylvain and Felicity, well no one could really blame him or stop him.


End file.
